<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultimate Revenge by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541">Ultimate Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addek to Maddison to MerDer to Maddek and MerAdd, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Chaos, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gay, Gay'sAnatomy, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Headfuck Love Square, Hilarity, How Derek found out, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Lives, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, Multi, Revenge, Sex, Slash, Smut, meddison, ultimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Addison" Meredith whispers into her ear. "I know how we both can get back at Derek". MerAdd.</p><p>Mer asks Derek how he pleasured Addie in Bed, and then Meredith does. Meddison. Rated E.</p><p>From the MerAdd Prompts Consultation Collection, Part 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey &amp; Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Mark Sloan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ultimate Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts">Kristin_Aubrie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts">LarisUSB</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts">Arissen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts">AddisonAddek</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts">EmyLilas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts">Reviewer_only</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts">LordofLezzies</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts">lightningmaystrike</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts">lespians</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts">lineeelin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts">addiesbaby</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts">aymr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandombitchz234/gifts">MultiFandombitchz234</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183">Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p>
<p>Part One of "MerAdd Prompts Consultation".</p>
<p>This was 'Prompt D' which I think got the most votes across the 3 platforms, overall.</p>
<p>This fic is gifted to those who voted on the options:</p>
<p><span class="u">Ao3:</span> Kristin_Aubrie, LarisUSB, Arissen,</p>
<p><span class="u">Fanfiction:</span> mandagirl79, NathalieRae,</p>
<p><span class="u">Wattpad:</span> NyLovesDcNation32, meraddcouple, addiesbaby, outlawqueenpercabeth, Jaity4ever, JordynMarie05,</p>
<p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ultimate Revenge</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Addison" Meredith whispers into her ear. "I know how we both can get back at Derek". MerAdd.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Mer asks Derek how he pleasured Addie in Bed, and then Meredith does. Meddison. Rated E.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the MerAdd Prompts Consultation Collection, Part 1.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Ultimate Beginnings</strong>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Addison" Meredith whispers into her ear. "I know how we both can get back at Derek"</em></p>
<p>The whisper comes at an unexpected time from an unexpected person in an unexpected area of the hospital.</p>
<p>She's in shock, but she pulls herself out of it to answer this person's question.</p>
<p>"Grey?" Addison Montgomery guesses in confusion as she turns around to face, yes, she guessed correctly: it's Meredith Grey.</p>
<p>Addison had been napping in the on-call room after her surgery and she was just now starting to wake up.</p>
<p>At this point, Addison has divorced Derek Shepherd and he's wasted no time hitting on Meredith Grey right away.</p>
<p>So why Grey was here with HER now, Addison had absolutely no freakin' clue.</p>
<p>"So do you want to hear about my plan?" Meredith husks at her, and Addison really, <em>really</em> wants to know, at least for her own curiosity's sake...</p>
<p>Addison notices she's using a seductive tone and she wonders if this is to 'seduce her into the plan…'</p>
<p>Either way, it is working for her because Addison is nodding 'yes' at Meredith's plan before she could ever think better of it.</p>
<p>"So here's what's going to happen…" Meredith whispers into her ear, and the hairs on Addison's neck rise in goosebumps at the hot air on her skin and the sultry voice gracing her neck.</p>
<p>"That sounds like an <em>insane</em> plan, Grey!" Addison shoots up in alarm.</p>
<p>"But you want to, don't you? Don't you want to know what you're missing? And get back at him in the process by making him think that it's his idea and he's won it all… Before he loses us both in the ultimate revenge?" Meredith hushes to Addison.</p>
<p>"But what will he ever get out of it?" Addison asks her, because she actually, unfortunately for her, sometimes, still cares about her ex-husband.</p>
<p>"What about your ex-dirty mister? He's a good consolation prize, right?" Meredith asks her.</p>
<p>"Derek isn't gay?" Addison offers.</p>
<p>"All the better," Meredith answers quickly, and Addison doesn't quite get it but Meredith is gesturing for her to just 'go with it'.</p>
<p>"Fine, sure, whatever. Just make it happen and I'll play my part, got it?" Addison grouches because she wants to keep napping.</p>
<p>"Absolutely, you can count on me, Addie," Meredith whispers into her ear.</p>
<p>And then Addison can feel Meredith tucking her back into bed, and running her hands over her hips, and offering her a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>And Addison's skin burns from all of the touches, and all of a sudden, she's wide awake and aroused and she can't explain why…</p>
<p>And before Meredith leaves, Meredith husks to her again "I know you have a sweet spot right here behind your ear" Meredith hushes into Addison before touching her there with the brush of her finger, unexpectedly.</p>
<p>And Addison audibly moans out for her, despite herself, needing more contact there (<em>from anyone, man or woman, regardless… She tries to hypothesize…</em>). "Ooh, that feels nice," Addison sighs into her touch.</p>
<p>And Meredith takes this as permission to move forward as she leans down to move her lips against Addison's neck. She sucks the skin into her lips and then she sinks her teeth in, <em>twice</em>, leaving a red welt on the spots that she kissed.</p>
<p>And Addison hummed and purred and was about to beg Meredith to keep going, but by the time her lips formed the words and her eyes opening up, Meredith was already gone, and Addison was all alone, tucked into her bed, again.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, after Addison had woken up from her nap and had to consult with Derek on a pregnant patient who also had a large aneurysm...</p>
<p>"Are those <em>bite marks?!</em>" Derek exclaims in a sort of surprise as he brushes Addison's hair away from her neck.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, there was a patient" Addison grumbles, looking at the wall and not meeting Derek's eye. "A patient" Derek parrots back to her.</p>
<p>"Things got a little out of hand," Addison says, and Derek accepts this.</p>
<p>Addison adds only in her own head, <em>Things got a little out of hand with Meredith Grey </em>she <em>moaned </em>inwardly, remembering the experience far too fondly. She thinks Derek will be suspicious or that he'll <em>know.</em></p>
<p>But she doesn't mention anything more, and Derek never presses her to go on…</p>
<p>So Addison acts dumb and plays innocent as she waits with anticipation for Meredith's plan to unfold.</p>
<p>Addison had never considered herself 'gay' in the slightest, either, but then again, what Meredith was making her feel 'down there' earlier was hardly heterosexual in the slightest…</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, I am so screwed, Addison thinks to herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But not as screwed as Derek, at least, Addison adds to her thoughts with deep relish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meredith Grey's Ultimate Revenge plan might just work after all… Addison Montgomery hums to herself happily as she says '"yes, dear" fake-cheerfully to Derek, for hopefully the very last time in her entire life...</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>**** <strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE</strong></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Author's Note 2:</em>
</p>
<p>Well, this is just a short drabble to get us started.</p>
<p>But yes, this plan will involve some E-Rated scenes in the near future, if it were to continue.</p>
<p>LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!</p>
<p>Thanks again for those who helped make this happen.</p>
<p>Cheers, and let me know any specific requests.</p>
<p>Have a good one!</p>
<p>The original prompt request form can be found here:</p><h4 class="heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a>
</h4>
<p> Feel free to vote still if you have not already, as I eventually make these stories take shape.</p>
<p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST OF THIS SERIES! LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK</strong>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Author's Note 3:</em>
</p>
<p>Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.</p>
<p>Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.</p>
<p>Much love and yours, truly,</p>
<p>bobbiejelly</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly"> <b>bobbiejelly</b> </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ultimate Plottings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith and Addison both feel Derek up over his clothes teasingly in the hospital hallway, for maybe the last time, ever… If their plan works out the way that they really want it to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Thanks for all the astounding feedback on Part 1, folks!</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ultimate Revenge</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Addison" Meredith whispers into her ear. "I know how we both can get back at Derek". MerAdd.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mer asks Derek how he pleasured Addie in Bed, and then Meredith does. Meddison. Rated E.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the MerAdd Prompts Consultation collection, Part 1.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ultimate </strong> <strong>Plottings</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meredith and Addison both feel Derek up over his clothes teasingly in the hospital hallway, for maybe the last time, ever… If their plan works out the way that they really want it to.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>After Derek and Addison's surgery together...</em>
</p><p>"Hey Derek, offhand, what was Addison like in bed for you?" Meredith Grey asks her (boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-dirty-mister? Soon to be an ex-lover? Unclear… Except that his name still is Derek Christopher Shepherd. That's the only solid part about this whole Ultimate Revenge Plan).</p><p>"Huh?" Derek shrugs, because he hadn't fully been listening.</p><p>"It was a pretty easy one, Derek. How was sex with Addison? Most importantly, what did she like the most?" Meredith grills him.</p><p>"Huh, oh, right. You know, it's funny, I think Addison asked me about you in the same way, earlier. What's this about, anyway?" Derek asks his… Meredith… What she was really after.</p><p>"Oh, you'll find out, dear," Meredith rubs his shoulders in an overly-flirtatious-way, that's pushing the limits of what might be considered acceptable in a hospital hallway.</p><p>"Great," Derek grins up at Meredith.</p><p>"Thanks, Meredith grins mischievously at Derek.</p><p>Meredith intently listens to every damn detail as she goes to memorize all of it to put her plan into place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later on in the afternoon,</em>
</p><p>Addison offers up Derek a kind of a peace deal.</p><p>"So, we have a proposition for you, and I'm just the messenger, so please do not shoot me, Derek," Addison says to her (husband? Ex-husband? Soon to be an ex-lover? It was all really fuzzy at this very moment…).</p><p>"Why would anybody be shooting anyone on the bridge of Seattle Grace Hospital?" Derek shoots his eyes up in alarm.</p><p>"No idea. Anyway, I'm sent to tell you and Meredith and I, have a proposition for you," Addison says seductively to Derek as she runs her hands all over his waist.</p><p>Derek seems pleased with all the attention he's getting from these beautiful women today.</p><p>Addison can tell (she married him, she's lived with this for 11 years…).</p><p>Addison doesn't really care though, and that's the interesting part. She's more interested in Meredith's plan than anything to do with Derek, right now.</p><p>'<em>Wow. I think I might be turning bisexual. Just from Meredith whispering into my ear,' Addison thinks to herself idly.</em></p><p>"What's the plan?" Derek asks her, and Addison whispers into his ear.</p><p>"Yes, dear," Derek says to Addison, then, but without all the sincerity and with all the full smirk like a guy who's just won the damn lottery.</p><p>"AND NO CALLING US EITHER UNTIL ALL THIS IS OVER. OR YOU LOSE BOTH OF US. GOT IT?" Addison adds to her previous description.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say, Addie," Derek smiles as he fantasizes about Addison and Meredith's plan, together.</p><p>He thinks to himself he should really call Mark Sloan, his best friend, about this because Mark would get such a kick out of all this...</p><p>"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" Addison pulls Derek out of his reverie.</p><p>"Oh, she is going to LOVE how riled up you already are…" Derek mutters under his breath as he walks away. He says it just loud enough for Addison to hear, but just low enough that she knows he's not expecting a reply, and she's not going to offer one, to him, anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few hours after all that…</em>
</p><p>Mark Sloan is on the phone with Derek Shepherd and he's yelling into his earpiece:</p><p>"NO WAY! Your ex-wife asked you for your ex-mistress's number? HOT! That's insane, dude, and you really think they're gonna do what they said they would do for you? Holy shit! I'm going to fly all the way out from NYC to Seattle just to lay my eyes on these two fine women for real! Hey, if worse comes to worse, I'll take on whichever you don't want in the end, you know we both have a similar type!"</p><p>And Derek is yelling back at him quite excitedly.</p><p>"Cannot wait for you to come here, Mark, it's been too long. Let's get a drink and hang out as soon as you get here. Can you fly in tonight? We have a whole lot to talk about…"</p><p>
  <em>Little did Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd know that they were playing right into Meredith and Addison's hands…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Text Message, Late Afternoon, Location: Seattle to Seattle,</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Meredith Grey to Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery.</em>
</p><p>MEREDITH</p><p>[Hello Addison. If you'd like to accept the proposition my current boyfriend/your ex-husband inadvertently set up between us on my behalf, and you're willing to go through with our Ultimate Revenge Plan, then just tell me you want to and we can go on from there.]</p><p>ADDISON</p><p>[Oh, I'm in. All the way in. See you later, Mer.]</p><p>MEREDITH</p><p>[I know a good place. Six O'Clock. Wear something sexy that you don't care if I rip off your body to pieces. You get the champagne because you are classier than I am. And do you want taquitos or chilaquiles as your takeout? See you soon, Addie.]</p><p>ADDISON</p><p>[I accept. Six PM. Text me the address. I'll bring champagne, and I'd like chilaquiles, but I'm not picky. Likewise, wear something sexy that I can tear off you. Bye for now. Addie.]</p><p>
  <em>Meredith and Addison set the ringtone and text tone for each other to "priority".</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>5:45 PM, Location: Outer Seattle.</em>
</p><p>Derek Shepherd is picking up Mark Sloan from the airport and bringing him back to his trailer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>5:45 PM, Location: Inner Seattle.</em>
</p><p>Addison Montgomery is knocking on Meredith's Grey's hotel room door, and she's running as fast as she can to open it, to let the other woman inside.</p><p>As Addison checks her texts from Mark to let Meredith he'd arrived safely in Seattle, Meredith grinned widely and thanked her for playing her part in the lead-up, as Addison thanked Meredith in return, for her's.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, tonight at nearly 6 PM is just the beginning of Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery's Ultimate Revenge...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>**** <strong>END OF CHAPTER TWO</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note 2:</em>
</p><p>Yeah, so this is becoming a longer story than intended, in smaller bites.</p><p>EEK! Yes, there will be more 'action' in the next one.</p><p>After I get some sleep :D.</p><p>LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!</p><p>Thanks again for those who helped make this happen.</p><p>Cheers, and let me know any specific requests.</p><p>Have a good one!</p><p>The original prompt request form can be found here:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428"> <b>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</b> </a>
</p><p>Feel free to vote still if you have not already, as I eventually make these stories take shape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dedications for May 28, 2020:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ao3:</p><p>LordOfLezzies, DragonCatcher123, AddisonAddek for the comments.</p><p> </p><p>Fanfiction:</p><p>Msmo, Guest, for the reviews.</p><p> </p><p>Wattpad:</p><p>new_being, outlawqueenpercabeth, Jordyn_Marie05, meraddcouple, addiesbaby, for the comments.</p><p> </p><p>AND THANKS, TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO LIKED THIS, IS READING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND EVERYONE ELSE!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST OF THIS SERIES! LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK!</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note 3:</em>
</p><p>Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.</p><p>Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.</p><p>Much love and yours, truly,</p><p>bobbiejelly</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly"> <b>bobbiejelly</b> </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183">Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>